Shooting Star
by JenniferLutz
Summary: Thought the story was over after the run in with the Volturi? Its far from over for Renesmee, who is older and has to decide if she wants to accept Jacob's imprint or not. But what happens when she has more to worry about then that? R/J R/N
1. Nessie's Birthday Party

Nessie's Birthday Party 

The first seven years of my life went by in a blur. I was always growing, always changing, never looking the same one day to the next. I could never wear the same clothes twice, though Alice loved that. My family stayed the same, they were all vampires, never changing. Edward would be 17 forever, Bella 18. I had very young and extraordinarily beautiful parents. My whole family was young and beautiful, it came with the vampire package. And, Of course since I was only half vampire I was not nearly as beautiful as they all were.

Then there was the werewolves. I have had all of the werewolves in my life for as long as I can remember, my whole life. But I had Jacob the most. He has been with me through all my crazy growing. He was my best friend. I spent most of my time with him, and we were extremely close.

Today was my 6th birthday, though I looked no where near 6 years old. That was due to the fact that I was half vampire. And at this birthday, this age, I was just one year until I was full grown, then I would grow no more for the rest of eternity. Just like my family.

Jacob had picked me up this morning, so that the others could set up for my party, I figured. We had just gone to the beach, like normal. We were sitting on the sand, leaning against a rock, when he whispered. "Happy birthday." His warm breath tickled. "Are you exited?" He asked warily, probably wondering if I had a fear of birthdays like Bella had, since I had so many of her other traits.

I turned my head to smile at him, "Yeah." I smiled bigger. His answering smile was so big it looked like it should hurt.

We sat there for an unmeserable amount of time. Then I felt Jacob's phone vibrate in his pocket. He took it out and answered, "Hello?" He listened to what they were saying then responded, "Okay, were coming. Yeah, yeah Bella." And he flipped the phone shut and put it into his pocket again. He looked down at me, "Its time to go." He told me , fighting a smile. Like I had no clue what was waiting at the house.

"Right, time for my party?" I asked wryly.

"Aww, how'd you know?" He teased.

"Yeah, cuse you guys are soo sneaky." I laughed. He stood up pulling me with him. We walked to his car and he opened my door. He got in his side and started the car. The ride there was quiet. When he pulled up at the house, he cut the engine and turned to me. "Nessie, there all very exited about this. Don't ruin the surprise for them."

I laughed. "I'm sure they've figured out that I know. Edward reads minds remember?0 I smirked.

"Yes, but still, try to act surprised, even if they know its fake." He got out of the car and opened my door. Then we walked over to the house, and up the stairs. The second he opened the door everyone screamed, "Happy birthday, Renesmee!" The whole living room was filled with twinkling lights, and decorations. It was over the top. Obviously all Alice's doing, no one else would have done this much.

Everyone was there. All my family, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle, Esme, Bella and Edward. And behind them were all the wolfs, Seth, who was the closest, Quil, Embry, Jared , Paul , Sam and Emily, even Leah was there in the back. I blushed, and that just made them laugh.

Bella who was the closest to me, came over and hugged me close. Edward was the next to claim me, he whispered in my ear, "Happy birthday, sweetie." When he released me Esme strode over to me and like my parents, hugged me close. When she was done Alice danced over to me and grabbed my hand, "Come." She sang. "See your presents." She pulled me over to the piano, where there were stacks of presents.

Once we were in front of the piano, Alice released my hand, grabbed one of the presents and shoved it at me. I looked at the tag said that it was from Rosalie, Jasper, And Emmett. I opened it and it was a scrap book. I looked inside and all of the pictures were of me. "Thanks, Emmett, Rosalie, Japer." I said, and I smiled at them all. Alice gave me another that was from Carlisle and Esme. It was a voucher for plane tickets, but the location was empty. I looked at Carlisle questioningly. He smile and explained, "It's voucher tickets for you and someone else." He looked at Jacob. "You two can pick any place you'd like to go."

I stared at him wordless for a moment, before I recovered and said, "Wow, Thank you, Carlisle." I smiled at him then turned to Esme, "Esme" Then I turned again and lifted a present from the piano, without Alice hanging it to me. It was a small CD case with a cd in it titled, Renesmee's Lullabies. It was from my parents. I looked at them and they were smiling warmly at me. "Thank you, soo much, I love it."

Bella released Edwards hand to walk over to me and touch my cheek, "Your welcome, honey." She let go and went back to Edwards side. Alice handed me a small key with a ribbon attached to it. I looked at her confused, not sure what it was for.

She smiled and said, "it's the key to your new, fully stocked closet."

Of course, I thought. I should have known that she would get me clothes. But I didn't dream that she would get me so much. This was a little bit over the top. But I tried to hide my feelings, not wanting to hurt hers. "Thanks, Alice." I said, as cheerfully as I could manage. She wasn't fooled. Edward coughed to hide a laugh. Jacob turned me around to face him and said, "My turn." With a huge smile on his face. "Close your eyes." He commanded. I obeyed. Then I felt a hand brush the hair from my neck, holding it up. Then a slim cool chain wound around it. I opened my eyes, and saw a small gold wolf hanging around my neck. It was so beautiful I wanted to cry. As it is a tear ran from my eyes. Jacob caught it on my cheek with his warm hand. "Do you like it?" He asked warily. As if I could ever not like it.

"I love it, Jake." I gushed. "Its perfect, the best thing you could have gotten me." I pinched the wolf carefully between my fingers, and admired it. Jacob laughed.

The rest of the party went by fast. There was a cake, but it didn't interest me too much. Though it must have been pretty good considering how much Jacob ate. I was hugged and kissed and wished a happy birthday some more. I talked with everyone there. Laughing and having a good time.

When the end of the party came, I said goodbye to all the wolfs. Jake was the last to leave, and when he did I walked him to his car to say our goodbyes. He got to his car and turned around to face me. "Did you have fun tonight?" He asked.

I answered him with a big smile that made my teeth glisten. "Yeah, it was fun. A little over the top, but fun."

He laughed. "That physic is unstoppable."

"That she is." I agreed.

"But I'm glad that you had fun."

"I should get home now, its late." He told me glumly. "Goodnight, Nessie."

"Night." I said, yawning.

He got in his car waving. I waved back and turned to go back into the house.


	2. Secrets

Secrets

I woke early that morning. It felt as if I had slept forever. Though, of course, forever means a lot to my family then to most people. But I meant it in the not quite so literal way.

My legs were stiff. I got out of bed and went to my dresser. Then I saw the key Alice had given me on my birthday. It was to my new fully stocked closet. I realized I hadn't even looked in there yet. I grabbed the key and unlocked the closet. It was worse then I'd imagined. There were more clothes then the mall in here. The closet its self was almost as big as my room. There were all designer clothes, and fancy skirts and dresses. Nothing ordinary, and nothing plain. It was so Alice, wanting to have me dress like a super model everyday. I was suddenly extremely happy about the few pairs of jeans and T shirts I had in my dresser. Bella had given me these, probably knowing -from experience- that I would have nothing like this in Alice's closet.

With a sigh I pulled on a pink designer skirt, and a matching blouse. I closed the closet door and walked down the stairs, and into the living room. Bella and Edward were there on the couch, in each others arms.

"Good morning, Renesmee." Edward greeted me.

"Mornin, Dad." I smiled at him.

"How did you sleep." Bella asked.

"Really good actually." I told her, smiling.

"That's good." She smiled back.

"Would you like some breakfast?" Edward offered eyeing the kitchen.

"Sure, that'd be great." I was actually pretty hungry.

He let go of Bella and walked toward the kitchen. When he was at the door he turned to me. "What would you like?"

"Umm, eggs please." I decided.

Edward and Bella exchanged a look and a smile. I felt like I was missing out on something, but didn't ask. I was probably something from a while ago anyways. Edward hear my thoughts and shook his head slightly, then went into the kitchen.

I went and took his place next to Bella on the couch.

"Hangin out with Jake today?" Bella asked.

"Most likely." I told her truthfully. I hung out with him everyday. Well everyday that he wasn't out running patrol with the pack.

At that moment Jacob came through the front door, shaking his wet hair.

"Right on cue." Bella mumbled.

I laughed softly. Jake heard that and smiled hugely as he walked in the room.

"Hey, Bells! Hey, Nessie!" Jacob greeted us. He sat in Emmett favorite recliner.

"Hey, Jake!" Bella20and I said at the same time. We laughed together.

Then she spoke alone. "So what are you up to today?" She asked him.

Jacob smiled hugely again. "Oh, me, Sam, Embry, Quil, and Seth are gonna play X-Box on your flat screen." He told her.

Bella laughed. "Did it occur to you to _ask_?"

"Nope."

"Always the same Jake." She shook her said.

"The one and only." Jake mocked her, laughing.

Her eyes narrowed. "Is it really the best idea to mock the person who's t.v you wanna use?" She challenged, raising her eye brows.

Jake stopped mid laugh. But now I couldn't help myself from laughing. The tense atmosphere was so funny to me. I mean c'mon they were best friends.

They both looked at me, then laughed along.

"Alright, you guys can use the t.v" Bella gave in.

"Thanks!" He flashed her a smile showing all his teeth. Bella did the same, though she looked a lot more terrifying.

Edward walked into the room with two plates of eggs in his hands. I was confused. Those both couldn't be for me. He handed me a plate, then walked over to the chair where Jake was sitting.

"I heard you come in, and I took the liberty of ma king you some eggs too." Edward smiled warmly.

That was different. Edward was never the kindest person to Jake. He was nice enough, but he never went out of his was to make him feel welcome. Obviously Jake wasn't his favorite person.

I was not the only one confused by this kind action. Jake blinked, astonished. I looked at Bella, but she looked satisfied, in a weird way.

"Or I can take it back if you wish.." Edward corrected himself, turning toward the door.

"Hey there, bloodsucker." Jake said. "I'm never one to pass up free food."

Edward chuckled a few times, and handed him the plate. Then he came over and sat on the other side of Bella.

I realized, to late, that I was staring at Edward, with my mouth hanging open.

"What?" Edward asked innocently.

I closed my mouth. "Nothing."

I dug into my eggs. They were good. Edward has always been an amazing cook. He got the practice when he use to cook for Bella.

"Damn, this is good, bloodsucker." Jake said, echoing my thoughts. He seemed like he didn't want to admit it.

Edward laughed. Hearing more in Jakes thoughts then was said.

"Thank you." He said.

I continued to eat, but Jake finished before me. He ate like a pig.

When I was done I said, "Thank you, daddy."

Edward stood up and took my plate. "Your welcome, honey." He took Jacobs plate as well, then went back into the kitchen.

"So your gonna play video games, huh?" I asked Jake.

He smiled. "Yup, you wanna play?"

"I'd suck." I told him.

"Language, Renesmee." Bella said, giving me a dissaproving look. She turned to Jake with the same expression. "Are you teaching her that? Maybe she shouldn't watch."

Jacob gave her an innocent look. "C'mon. I'll be good." He gave her the puppy dog face, how ironic.

"Really, Jake? The puppy dog face?" Bella asked, echoing my thoughts.

Jake laughed, but continued.

"Okay, okay!" Bella gave in. "Just stop with that look!"

Jacob smiled victoriously. He walked over to the couch and kissed her head. "Thanks, Bells!"

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah." She stood and walked into the kitchen where Edward still was.

Jacob sat next to me. "And you wouldn't suck." He told me. "As a bloodsucker, you kinda got that hand eye coordination thing dow n."

"I guess." I agreed. But I was imagining me with five werewolves playing video games. It wasn't a pretty picture. I touched Jakes face, showing him that. "I think I'll just watch." I said, as I put my hand down.

He laughed. "Whatever you want."

"So, when are they coming over?"

The doorbell rang. Jake smiled.

"Right now." He got up and opened the door for them.

"Answering other peoples doors Jake?" I heard Sam ask teasingly. They all laughed.

"Like I didn't know who it was." Jacob countered. I heard the door shut. Then Jacob came back in the room, with Sam, Quil, Embry and Seth behind him.

I turned on the t.v getting it ready.

"Hey guys!" I greeted them.

"Hey, Nessie." Sam said.

"Hi, Ness." Seth said, smiling.

"Sup?" Quil asked.

"You gonna play?" Embry tilted his head to the side.

"Naw. I'm just gonna watch." I answered. Jake and I exchanged a smile.

Jake sat back down next to me, Seth sat on my other side, Sam and Quil sat on the floor in front of us, and Embry sat in the recliner.

"Okay, lets get it on!0 Embry said eagerly. "I'm ready to kick some butt!" He laughed.

"Lets see you put your money where your mouth is." Quil challenged. "Ten bucks?"

"Deal." Embry said easily, overconfident. "You guys in?" He asked looking at Jake, Sam and Seth.

"Sure." Jake said. "I'd love to take your money." Jake mock punched Quil's sholder.

"I'm in too." Sam said.

"Same here." Seth chimed in.

They all nodded. Then started playing. Watching them play was one of the funniest things I've ever seen. Whenever one of them would loose, they would get mad and throw something or punch the floor. Embry broke a lamp, Quil and Sam left dents in the floor, and Seth tore a hole in the couch. No wonder Bella was reluctant to let them play.

So far Sam was in the lead. Followed by Embry, Quil, Jacob and Seth. I had to admit I was a bit surprised. I thought Jacob would have been better at this. Maybe I was wrong. Or maybe Jake was just trying not to get too into the game, so he wouldn't get mad and ruen things like the others.

I looked at the screen and Embry just shot Quil in the head. I heard a loud growl and I looked over just in time to see one last glimpse of Quil before a _huge_, chocolate brown colored wolf took his place. I gasped and leaned away from it, and into Seth's arms.

Seth rubbed my arms comfortingly. "Its alright, Nessie." He said to me, though everyone else could hear.

The huge Quil wolf turned to me, and showed all of his teeth. Was he trying to smile? My eyes widened, and I curled closer into Seth's arms. Jacob stood and exploded, leaving a _huge _red brown wolf in his place. I gasped again. Now there were two giant wolfs standing in front of me. The Jacob wolf towered over the Quil wolf, glaring at him. What would happen now? My breathing quickened.

"Shh, Ness, its okay." Seth said, stroking my arms again.

"Guy's you should change back." Sam said, eyeing me. "Nessie doesn't look so good."

"I'm fine." I said, but ridiculously my voice was un steady.

No one was fooled. The Jacob wolf, and the Quil wolf nodded and ran into the kitchen. I curled out of Seth's arms.

"Ness." Sam called to me. I turned and looked down at him sitting on the floor.

"Yeah Sam?" I asked. Thankfully my voice was normal again.

"I'm sorry about that. I'll talk to Quil later." Sam said, in a determined to ne.

"Its fine, really Sam. There's no need. He just supprised me is all." I protested.

"That may be, but he still should have controlled himself." Sam said.

Jake and Quil got back in the room then. Jake smiled at me apologetically. I smiled back timidly.

Jake punched Quil's arm and then looked pointedly at me.

"Ow." Quil mumble under his breath. He came and walked over to the couch, sitting next to me.

"I'm so sorry Nessie." Quil paused and looked at Jacob. Jacob glared at him and growled. Quil looked back at me. "I can't believe I lost my temper like that. I'm so stupid. I'm lucky that you had Jake to protect you." Quil rolled his eyes. Jake smiled smugly.

I laughed. "Its okay Quil, you don't needa appologize Jakes way." I looked at Jake. He smiled back innocently.

Quil laughed too. "Thank god." He sighed with relief, and grabbed me in a tight hug. "You the best, Ness!" He hugged me to tightly.

I gasped for air. "Cant… breath-" I tried to say.

Quil let go, and I made a loud sound as the air filled my lungs.

Jake was suddenly in front of Quil glaring.

"Calm down, Jake!" I said a little breathless.

He ignored me. "Can you control yourself at all today, Quil?" He roared.

Quil rolled his eyes. Sam, Embry and Seth laughed. I knew why. It was because of how protective Jake always was. He was almost as bad as my parents. Almost, but not quite. I don't think anyone could be as protective as they were.

"Your okay right?" Jake asked warily.

"Yes, mom." I teased. They all laughed -except Jake-. Jake was always so serious. He gave me a disapproving look. "Really, Jake I'm fine." I assured him, in a much sweeter voice.

Jake looked at me and I smiled my sweetest most dazzling smile. He couldn't resist, he smiled back.

"Okay, Ness." Jacob gave in. He lifted his hand to ruffle my hair.

I slyly swerved out of the way. Smiling smugly, and laughing. They all joined in.

"Nice, Ness." Quil laughed.

"Your quick." Embry, noted.

I chuckled more. "What'd you expect?"

"Yeah, Embry." Sam said. "Think a little."

"Okay now lets get back to the game!" Quil said loudly. We all looked at him. He held his hands up. "I'll be good."

We laughed again.

"You'd better." Jake added seriously.

"Oh, give it a rest Jake!" Seth whined.

"Shut it, kid." Jake lifted his hand to slap him. Seth grabbed me on the top of my sholders and pulled me on him, blocking Jakes view. Jakes hand stopped right in front of my face.

Jake growled. "You don't fight fair."

Seth laughed. "I'll haveta remember this."

"Okay, Nessies definetly stickin with us from now on!" Embry laughed.

Jacob glared at them. "You can let her go on Seth." He said through his teeth. His face looked furious, like he was gonna blow any second.

Seth saw Jakes face and let go of me so fast that I fell forward. I would have it the floor if Jake hadn't caught me in his strong arms. He set me back up right.

I made an angry face. "Okay is it hurt Nessie day?" I asked.

They all laughed, even Jake.

"Sorry, Ness." Jake said comfortingly.

"How about we get off the subject me, and you guys get back to your game?" I suggested.

"C'mon guys. I'm ready to kick some sad little wolf ass!" Embry said.

Jacob looked down at Quil, who was still sitting next to me.

"You. Up." Jake commanded.

Quil was about to object but was interrupted bye a growl deep in Jakes chest.

Quil got up quickly. "Okay, okay. Geese."

Jake smiled and sat next to me again. "Kay, now lets play."

They got back into the game. No one threw anything or punched the floor now. They didn't seem as into the game as before. Probably worried that if they got too into the game then they would get angry and we would have a repeat of what just happened.

Since everyone wasn't as into it, they lost their groove. Jake was in the lead. Now followed by Embry, Sam, Quil and Seth. Seth was always in last place. He obviously wasn't very good at this game, but watching him play, he looked like he was having a blast.

They played for a few more hours. Once it was a little after two o'clock, they decided it was time to go.

"We should head out." Sam announced, getting up from the ground, and stretching. Embry and Quil stood up as well. "Goodbye, Nessie." Sam said to me.

I stood up and hugged him, though I couldn't even fit my arms around his whole waist. "Bye, Sam."

He kissed the top of my head, and we let go.

Quil grabbed me up in a hug next. "Bye, Ness." He said."Bye, Quil." I said, then added. "Not to tight."

Quil laughed a deep laugh and released me.

Embry and I embrased each other last.

"See ya, Nessie." Embry said. We let go and I said. "Later, Embry."

"Jake you should come too." Sam told him. "Billy asked me to tell you to go home after were done."

Jacob made a face. It didn't look like he wanted to go. "A little while more won't hurt." He said.

"Jake, you should go. Billy's waiting." I reminded him.

Jake smiled at me. "I guess your right." He grabbed my hand and pulled me into his arms. "I'll see you later." He pulled back and kissed my forehead.

"Bye." I said.

They all walked out of the house. Then there was me and Seth. We both sat back on the couch. We sat in silence for a few minutes. I thought of something I wanted to ask him about. I shifted my weight on the couch to face him.

"Hey, Seth." I asked. I was using my sweetest most seductive voice. My dazzling voice. I used it when I wanted something from someone. "Can I ask you about something?"

"Sure." Seth answered, a little wary. He knew my voice well.

"Well I was wondering about imprinting." I told him.

"What about it?"

"Could you explain to me what it is?"

He looked confused. "Haven't Bella and Edward told you this?"

"Yeah. But I'd love to hear it from someone who had experienced it, or could experience it." I raised an eyebrow.

Seth laughed. "I haven't imprinted if that's what your asking."

"But you know what its like to imprint."

"Yes. I've seen how it feels through the others minds." He tried to organize his thoughts for a moment. "Okay well see, its like when you see that girl,-the girl that's meant for you- its like nothing else exists. She is the only thing in your world, the most important thing to you. You would do anything for her." Seth took a deep breath. "So you see, its like she is the only reason for you to be on this earth. Shes the only thing keeping you here. Its like shes holding you hear with one string tied to you. All your other strings go away once you see her."

"Wow." I said. "It sounds intense." Actually it sounded a lot more then just intense. I wonder what it would feel like to be imprinted on. That gave me another question. "But what about the girl you imprint on? Doesn't she get a choice?"

"Of course she does." Seth assured me. "But why wouldn't she want to be with him? They'd be perfect for each other. Two pieces of a puzzle. Like he was specifically made for her."

"Oh, so kind of like a soul mate?"

"Kind of. But soul mate is more for the human people. Imprinting is a little different. Jake and Bella were soul mates. But there's Edward, and all this supernatural stuff.

"Really?" My eyes widened. I didn't know this.

"You, er, didn't know that did you?"

I shook my head.

Seth made a face. "Bella and Jake probably didn't want you to know that."

"Its fine Seth." I assured him. "I won't tell anyone." I promised. I was really amazed and a bit weirded out. I couldn't imagine that, Bella and Edward were just so _right_ together. What they had seemed even stronger then imprinting. But, I suppose, that if there weren't any vampires and werewolves then they would have never met. Because Edward would have died a long time ago. The thought hurt. Though, if Edward and Bella never met, then Bella would have been with Jake. And I would have never been born. The whole thought w as very confusing.

Seth saw my expression and didn't get it. I touched his face with my hand and showed him what I had just tried to picture.

Seth took my hand away. "Don't try to picture it."

Too confusing, you'll get a head ach."

"I'm not sure if I can." I laughed. Then I changed the subject. "So has Jake imprinted?"

Seth looked uncomfortable. "Umm.. Well.. Er.. Yeah.." He finally said.

My eyes narrowed. "Who?"

Seth frowned. "He doesn't want me to tell you that."

"Is it someone I know?" I guessed. I was suddenly jelous. It surprised me.

"Yeah.."

But before I could ask anymore, the bell rang. Seth sighed with relief. But before either of us could even turn toward the door, Bella flew down the stairs, and opened the door.

"Hey, dad! Hey, Sue!" She greeted them.

"Hey, Bells." Charlie replied.

Charlie and Sue came in the house. They all walked into the living room and Seth and I stood. Seth walked over to Sue, he towered over her. And they hugged.

"Hey, mom." Seth said, when they let go.

"Hi, honey, how are you?" Sue asked, smiling.

"I'm good." Seth smiled too.

I walked to Charlie, and we smiled at each other. I was careful not to show any teeth. We hugged, Charlie shivered slightly. But atleast I wasn't as cold as the rest of my family. I stepped back.

"Hey, Grandpa." I said cheerfully.

"How have you been Nessie?" Charlie asked looking me over. I had grown quite a bit since the last time I'd seen him.

"Good." I answered him right as Edward walked into the room.

"Nice to see you Charlie." Edward said holding out a hand.

Charlie shook it. "You too."

We all sat down in the living room and talked for a few hours. Just light chatting. Charlie knew about werewolves, but not about vampires. I mean he knew there was something wrong and different about us, but he didn't know exactly what. We didn't want to freak him out. So we've been on a need- to-know basis. Which was best. This stuff wasn't good for him to know about. If he did, then that would involve some trouble with the volturi.

Sue's been helping Charlie ease his way into the supernatural world. It was good that he had her.

The evening flew by. It had only seemed like we talked for a few minutes when really hours were passing. It was already six o'clock and Charlies stomach was growling.

"Dad, maybe you guys should take off." Bella suggested. "I can hear your stomach growling."

"Of course your welcome to eat here." Edward added. "Though you'd probably perfer Sue's amazing food." He smiled at Sue. She smiled back timidly.

Charlie got up and patted his stomach. "I guess your right."

Sue got up also, as did Seth and I. Seth hugged Sue and they said their goodbyes.

Charlie hugged Bella and me at the same time. "Bye, Bells. Bye, Nessie." Charlie said, as he let go.

"Bye dad." Bella said at the same time I said, "Bye, Grandpa."

Edward walked them to the door, Seth going too. I heard him say goodbye, then shut the door.

Edward walked back in the room, with a huge smirk. It confused me, especially since it was directed toward me.

"What?" I asked.

He smiled bigger. "So Quil and Jacob phased, huh?"

"What?" Bella gasped. She stood in front of me and started lifting my arms and touching my face, checking for marks. "Are you alright?"

"Mom." I complained, shoving her hands away. "They didn't hurt me. Quil got angry at the game and he phased. Then Jake phased when Quil did. To protect me."

They laughed. "Jakes always so protective." Bella said.

"But in this case it was a good thing he was there. And Seth. Otherwise Quil could have hurt you." Edward said.

"Quil wouldn't have hurt me. Though I am glad that Seth was next to me. He's good at the comforting thing." I smiled. Then I remembered when Jacob was going to slap, but he pulled me on top of him so that Jacob couldn't get him.

Edward laughed, hearing my thoughts. "Seth's got a good idea there. Its nice to know. Not that Jacob would ever dare to try and hit me." He laughed again.

Bella looked confused and frustrated. "What are you talking about?"

"Would you like to show her?" Edward asked me.

I smiled and placed my hand on Bella's cheek. I showed her what happened, from Jake going to take a swing at Seth to, Jake katching me from falling on the floor.

Bella laughed along with Edward. Great they were laughing at me. At least Bella hadn't seen how I reacted to seeing the Quil and Jacob wolfs. Uht oh. I forgot that my hand was still on her face when I thought about that. Now she saw that too.

Its alright, sweetie." Edward said, in his soft velvite voice.

"You reacted about the same as I did when I first was Jacob's wolf form." Bella comforted me.

"But I knew. I shouldn't have reacted like that." I disagreed. "And now Jake keeps beating himself up about it. And Quil." I frowned. It was stupid. So Quil phased. So Jake phased. Who cares? It was no big deal, but Jake was determined to make it something big. What did he think they'd scared me off? Hmm. Was that what he was thinking?

Edward cracked a smile. So im guessing I was write.

"That's stupid." I said.

"Well for anyone else its stupid." Edward said. "But I suppose in your case, your right. But you know Jacob." He made a face.

"Yeah. I don't get why he's always so protective all the time." I commented.

They both stiffened, glanced at each other, then back to me.

"What?" I asked. Obviously there was something.

"Nothing." Bella said quickly.

I raised an eyebrow. "Mom.."

"Why not tell her?" Edward objected, looking at Bella. "Its about time she knew. We've waited long enough."

"I agree. But we promised Jake t hat he could be the one to tell her." Bella said, folding her arms across her chest.

"Why should we keep that promise? I don't feel I owe him anything."

She gave him an icy look. "Well I do. And im not going to let you break our promise." She spoke in a determined voice.

They stared into each others eyes for an immeasurable moment.

"Alright." Edward gave in. He could never deny Bella anything she wanted. "As you wish. We'll wait and let him tell her."

Bella stroked Edwards cheek. "Thank you."

I sighed in frustration. "Well can he tell me _soon_?" I asked impatiently.

They laughed.

"I'll talk to him." Bella said.

"Okay." I said. I figured that, that was the best I would get.

"Now what would you like for dinner?" Edward asked, not being the least bit subtle about the subject change.

I smiled at that. "Nothing. I'm not hungry now." I told him. But in truth I probably was hungry. But I just couldn't concentrate on that. I was still going crazy about whatever secret they were keeping from me. It was extremely frustrating.

Edward smiled, reading my thoughts. "You should eat."

"I'll eat later." I assured him. "Im just gonna go up to my room now."

"Alright." Edward said. He have me slightly a disapproving look.

"I'm here if you wanna talk, honey." Bella told me.

"Kay." I walked up stairs and into my room.

I was so anxious to talk to Jake it wasn't even funny. What could this secret be? Something that Jacob, Bella and Edward knew. Something that probably everyone else knew. So why keep it from me? I had no clue.

Something that Jacob wanted to be the one to tell me. So, im guessing that it was his secret. Ugh. I grew more and more frustrated by the minute.

I was so distracted by this new secret that I forgot about the whole imprinting thing. I still didn't know who Jake had imprinted on. Wow. Now I had that to be frustrated about to. This was going to be a long night. I sat down at my desk and thought this over for a while.

I dreamed about Jacob. We were in the woods, it was sunrise, so early in the morning, and my skin was shimmering slightly. He was about to tell me what the secret was. But he kept getting interrupted. First it was by Quil and Sam charging by us in their wolf forms. Then it was by Alice who shamed me for the boring jeans and a t-shirt I was wearing. The last was Bella and Edward. They came to us, hand in hand, and stood next to me.

"Be careful." Edward warned. Both he and Bella looked worried.

It was now night time, and the whole woods were dark, I was no longer shimmering. Jacob was about to tell me the words I had been waiting so long for, when he suddenly exploded into that huge red brown wolf again. The wolf bared his teeth at me, but not in a threatening way. Edward hissed and threw himself at the Jacob wolf. I gasped and tried to go in between them, but Bella held me back. Edward and the Jacob wolf slammed onto the ground, and I heard two very different growls.

I woke up screaming a loud high pitched scream that lasted about three seconds.

Carlisle burst through my door, Edward and Bella behind him.

"What's wrong Renesmee?" Carlisle asked.

"Are you alright?" Edward demanded.

Bella flew by them and sat next to me on the bed.

"I'm fine." I assured them, sitting up. "I just had a bad dream."

Bella sighed. "How I remember waking up screaming from bad dreams." She smiled at me.

"Just checking." Carlisle said. He game me a smile and went out into the hallway.

Would you like me to make you breakfast?" Edward asked me.

I shook my head. "I think I'll go hunting today." I told him.

He cocked his head to the side. "If you wish. Would you like me to accompany you?"

"No, that's alright." I said. I had a different person in mind. "I think I'll ask Jake to come with me." Then I could get the answers I'd been dying to get.

"Ahh." Edward said understanding.

"We'll leave you alone to get ready then." Bella said. She stood up and grabbed Edwards hand pulling him out of the room with her.

"Come tell us before you leave." Edward called before he shut the door behind him.

I got off my bed and grabbed my phone from my desk. I went down my contact list until I found Jake. Send. I put the phone to my ear. It rang twice before a deep husky voice answered.

"Hello?" Jacob asked.

"Hey Jake, its me!" I said.

"Oh, Hey Ness." He said more enthusiastically then before. "What's up?"

"Well I wanted to see if you'd come hunting with me?" I asked hopefully, using my dazzling voice.

"Uhh, sure." He agreed.

"Great!" I cheered. "When can you come down?"

"Now, if you want."

"Perfect." The sooner the better I thought.

"Okay, I'll be right over."

"Bye." I squealed.

"Bye." He sounded unsure and a little suspicious. Maybe I was a bit to enthusiastic.

I don't know even with all this secret stuff it feels like something really good is going to happen today. I didn't know what, it was just a feeling.

I hung up the phone and placed it back on my desk. I didn't even look at the closet Alice gave me. Designer clothes weren't the best idea for hunting. Alice would disagree. She thinks of clothes as one time use things. Bella didn't agree with Alice, but she loved to please people so she usually went along with her.

I opened my drawer and pulled on a pair of ripped jeans and a button down shirt. I heard the bell ring and I flew down the stairs.

Edward was letting Jacob in and Bella, Carlisle and Esme were in the living room.

"Come in Jacob." Edward said, his voice a bit less kind then usual. Which was weird, he was always perfectly polite.

Jacob noticed it too. He stepped around Edward with a weird expression on his face. But it turned into a huge smile when he saw me.

"You ready?" Jake asked me.

"Ye-" I started to say, but Edward interrupted me.

"Do you have your phone?" He asked me, staring down. His hostility really surprised me.

I patted my pocket. "Er, no."

"Well then you should go get it. Incase you need to call one of us."

I paused.

"Go." He commanded in a hard voice. It seemed like he really wanted me out of the room. Not just him though. Bella, Carlisle and Esme kept twitching anxiously in there seats. An uncharacteristic action. I had no clue as to what they wanted to discuss that they couldn't in front of me. Ugh. There's been so many secrets lately. What was this? Drive Nessie crazy day?

Edward - who had a hard, almost icy look on his face- cracked a smile when he heard my thoughts. He looked pointedly at Bella, then Jake.

I understood better now. Bella was going to talk to Jake before we go out. Tell him to tell me whatever the secret is. I was pretty sure I was correct about that.

Edward nodded his head slightly. So, I was right. Ahh, sweet victory. Bella was the best!

"Gotcha." I said as I turned and flew back up the stairs and into my room.

I went to my=2 0desk and grabbed my phone off my desk, putting it in my pocket. But I decided to give them a little more time to talk. So I sat on my bed and counted to one hundred. With the speed at which Bella talked, that would be enough time. When I was done I opened my door and ran back down the stairs.

It seemed like everything had been settled in my absence. Carlisle and Esme looked worried and curious, Bella looked like something was bothering her, Edward looked triumphant in an odd smug way, and Jacob looked many different things. Happy, resentful, joyful, shameful, anxious. He was very hard to read.

No one spoke when they saw me. They all just stared at me in weird ways.

"I got it." I announced braking the silence.

"Good." Edward smiled. "You two get on your way now."

Jacob shot him a look.

Bella walked to me and hugged me tightly.

"Have fun." She said.

"Thanks." I replied.

Bella walked to Jake and they hugged. She stretched up on her toes to whisper in his ear. She didn't know I could hear.

"Good luck." Bella whispered.

"Thanks." Jake whispered back. "I'm gonna need it."

They let go and Jake looked at me.

"You ready? He asked. It almost seemed like he wished I weren't. Sucks for him. I was getting my answers.

Edward heard my thoughts and coughed to his a laugh. No one was fooled.

"Yup." I said cheerfully, and walked out the door. Jacob followed me out. We ran through the forest in silence. I smelled some deer when we were about two miles from the house. I shifted into my hunting crouch, and stalked the deer. When I was close I pounced on it, sinking my sharp teeth into its neck. It only took me a few seconds to suck it dry. Warm blood filled my lungs. Once I was down with it I stood back straight and looked at Jacob. He was just standing off to the side watching me.

"Aren't you going to hunt?" I asked.

Jacob made a face. "I don't wanna scare you again."

"You didn't scare me!" I exploded, throwing my hands up in the air. "How many times do I have to tell you that?"

He didn't answer.

"You came hunting with me, now your going to hunt." I said sternly.

"If you think I should.." Jake said doughtfully.

"I do." I said.

But he just stood there, making no move to phase.

I sighed frustrated.

"Gimme your hand." I20commanded.

"Why?" He asked, surprised and confused.

"Just do it."

Jake held out his hand full length. I stepped forward, grabbed his arm in both of my hands and bit him.

"OW!" Jake screamed, pulling his arm away. "What was that for?"

"For being stupid!" I screamed right back at him.

Jake growled. "Fine then!"

He exploded into that huge red brown wolf again. I smiled hugely and stepped back.

"There's my big wolfie!" I laughed.

Jacob made a funny throughty sound. Was he laughing?

"Lets hunt!" I cheered, shifting back in my hunting crouch. The wind blew at us from the south. We both ran toward the scent. Jacob was a faster runner then I was, but he kept pace with me, running at my side. There were three elk in the clearing. I took down the first and second, while Jake attacked the last.

I looked at Jake when I was done, but he had his back toward me. I sprang at him playfully, landing on his back. He growled and tried to shake me off. I wasn't having that, I wrapped my arms around his large neck in a chock hold, laughing all the while.

He pushed himself forward, flipping me off his back. I landed on my butt about two feet in front of him.

"Ow." I complained. He didn't need to be so rough. I was just playing around.

Jacob looked at me then dashed behind a bush and came back out in human form, bare chested. He walked over to me and held out a hand.

"Unless you want me to bit you again, I suggest you put that away." I said icily.

Jacob ignored me. He bent down, lifting me up in his arms and placing me on my feet. I bit his arm again, not as playfully as before. But he didn't seem to notice. Or he was determined to make it seem that way.

"Are you okay?" He asked innocently.

"Fine." My voice was like a whip. I looked away from him.

He grabbed my face in his hands and made me look back at him.

"I'm sorry I flung you onto the ground." His voice burned with sincerity. "But how did you think I would react? You just jumped on me out of no where." He laughed.

"Well I'm sorry I was trying to have a little fun." I said. "Your always so protective all the time." I paused the added. "Your like my dad."

He pretended to flinch. "Oh, that was below the belt." He teased.

I glared and tried to take a sn ap at his hand. But he was prepared this time, he pulled it out of the way just before I could.

"What will it take for you to forgive me?" He asked. "And for you to stop biting me?"

"Your just lucky I'm not venomous." I said, flashing him my pearly whites. Hmm. What could he do? All of this horsing around made me forget why I asked him to go hunting in the first place. Because he needed to explain to me what the big secret was that everyone was keeping from me. And I also wanted to know who he imprinted on. I would have him answer those. "You can answer my questions." I told him, smiling.

Jake frowned and got instantly anxious. "What questions do you have?"

"I think you know." I stared into his eyes. "Okay well, one, what the big secret is that everyone's been keeping from me. My mom said that you wanted to be the one to tell me."

"And the second?"

"Who you imprinted on." I told him.

"What makes you think I have?"

I gave him an exasperated look. "Seth told me, but he wouldn't say who it was. He said you'd kill him."

"Smart kid." Jake mumbled.

"So tell me." I demanded.

Jacob paused, loo king down. He looked back at me. "There the same thing." He finally said.

"The big secret is who you imprinted on?" I asked. That didn't make sense. Why keep that from me?

He nodded.

"But why would you needa keep that from me?" I didn't get it. I knew about everyone else that had imprinted. Jake and I told each other everything. So why keep this knowledge away from me? Maybe it was because he thought I would approve or something. I was suddenly extremely jelous. It suprised me. Who was this girl?

"My mom..?" I guessed, tears starting to form.

Jake shook his head staring into my eyes.

"Leah?"

Again he shook his head.

I couldn't help but ask. It would kind of make sense if it was.

"Me?"

He didn't shake his head. He just stared deep into my eyes, like he was looking for something.

"It is isn't it? That's why you didn't tell me. You didn't wanna scare me off." I guessed.

Jake still just continued to stare into my eyes wordlessly.

I hugged him around the waist and leaned my head against his bare chest.

"You didn't scare me off." I told him, and I kissed his warm chest.

Jake hugged me back tightly and swung me around in a circle.

"You have know Idea what a relief it is for me to hear you say that." He said, smiling so big it looked like it should hurt.

We stood there for a minute in each others arms. It didn't feel awkward or uncomfterble. It felt good, right.

We let go, but he kept my hand in his. This too felt nice.

"So what do we do now?" I asked.

He knew what I meant. "That's up to you. I've obviously chosen you, now its your choice." He told me, rubbing small circled on the back of my hand with his thumb.

I stared into his eyes, thinking that over.

Jacob. A nice, caring, over protective, funny, all around good guy. He was one of the people that had been with me my whole life. He's been there through everything. The good stuff, and the bad. He loved me, and in truth, I love him too. This knowledge surprised me. I had known that I loved Jake, that was no surprise. It did however surprise me at how very much I loved him when I thought about it. But it was true. I loved Jacob in a very real way. More then I had thought. More then just my best friend. I realized now that "best friend" wasn't enough for me. I wanted more. I wanted him to be _mine_, and no one elses. I wanted a claim on20him. And I could have that, right here, right now. The thought pleased me.

I jumped on Jake again, -in the front this time- I wrapped my legs around his waist and wound my arms around his neck.

He looked startled but happy about me doing this.

"I choose you too." I told him, smiling warmly.

His face lit up. "Really?"

I nodded. "I love you." I said. It felt so good to say it out loud.

Jake smiled so big it looked like it would hurt his face.

"I've waited so long for this moment to come true." He mused. "I love you, Ness."

Ahh, how I loved to hear him say that. He pressed his warm lips to mine softly. I pulled his face harder on mine, clutching myself closer to him, maybe a little to hard. We started falling. Jake's back thudded loudly on the ground and I was on top of him.

I blushed. "I'm sorry."

Jake laughed. "I'm not." He pulled my face back to his and kissed me again, with more determination. Kissing Jake was like nothing I've ever experienced in my life. His warm lips pressed against mine, moving in syncronization, the way his teeth felt on my toung, the feeling of his hot breath in my mouth. It was indescribable. We continued to kiss like thi s for several minutes. I had to break away, gasping for air. Even then he just moved his lips to my neck, exploring the length there. We were going a bit to far. I mean c'mon this was the first day we were actually together. I thought we should wait.

"Jake, stop." I said breathlessly.

His lips paused on my throught.

"I'm sorry." He breathed. "I got carried away."

I laughed. "I can understand that. But we should get going. They'll get worried." I reminded him. "And I'm sure they'll wanna hear how this worked out." I gestured toward the two of us.

"I guess your right." He agreed glumly.

I kissed him once more then got up, pulling him with me. He took my hand and we started toward the house.


	3. Happy Couple

Happy Couple

When we reached the house we both paused in front of it.

"My dad'll know the second we get in the house." I said. "Maybe he already knows now."

"Maybe." Jake repeated. "And I'm sure your scary looking uncle will too." He added.

"Yeah. Jasper's sure to know. Which means they all probably do." I slightly made a face, and looked at Jake. His face mirrored mine. Jake squared his sholders and took a deep breath.

"Mind as well get this over with. They already know its coming." He said.

I touched his cheek gently. "Don't stress Jake. It'll be fine." I comforted him.

"Easy for you to say. Edward's not gonna kill you."

"He's not gonna kill you either. He's known how it was for a long time. Longer then I have. I'm sure he saw this coming."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean he likes it." Jake took my hand off his face and put his arm around my waist tugging me forward. "Lets go."

We walked up the stairs slowly. We got to the house and I turned the door knob and opened the door wide.

"Get in here." Edward roared when the door was open.

I took a deep breath and walked in the house. Jacob followed by my side, but let go of my waist. I could tell he was nervous.

They were all inside the living room. Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett all on the couch. Alice and Jasper were in the chair. Carlisle was standing by Bella and Edward who were at the door, hand in hand. I looked at them all silently. Alice's face was slightly pinched, but she smiled at me. Jasper was rubbing his temples, he could feel everyone emotions right now. I kind of felt bad for him. Rosalie looked discusted, but she wasn't paying attention much. Emmett was holding back laughter. Carlisle and Esme were both calm and smiling warmly. Bella looked… well she looked a few different things. But she seemed to accept it enough. I knew she would. I mean she knew Jake, better then I did. They were best friends. So she knew how good he would be for me. I was glad that Bella, knew that, but Edward didn't feel the same. His lips were in a tight line and his eyes were narrowed. This was one of the moments when he looked like a terrifying vampire. I was scared. What would he do? Forbid me to see Jacob? He couldn't do that. I wouldn't. Besides Bella would never let him do that. I was confident in that fact. Edward laughed one bitter laugh. Everyone stared at him. He'd heard my thoughts, only I knew that.

Bella w as the first one to move. She came and stood in front of me and Jacob.

"I'm happy for you two." Bella said, touching both our cheeks. "Truly I am."

Jacob took her hand and kissed it. "Thanks, Bells." He said, a bit relieved. "I knew _you _would be."

No one missed the acusation there.

"That's because your no good for her." Edward hissed at Jake. "I've seen what you've put Bella through. You'll do the same to her."

"You listen to me bloodsucker-" Jake started to defend himself, but Bella silenced him with a hand.

"Stop it Edward." She said, looking at Edward. "Jacob didn't _do _anything to me. He's the best person she could be with. He can care of her. I am confident in that. They'll be good together."

Edward gave her a look. Bella touched his cheek, and he seemed to calm down under her touch.

Jacob also relaxed at my side. Everyone felt better after that.

"Thanks, Bells." Jacob said again, reaching out to her, and hugging her tight.

"Anytime." Bella responded when he released her.

Emmett roared with the laughter he'd been holding back. I should have known he would find this comical. Leave it=2 0to Emmett to find the funny in every situation.

"A vampire and a werewolf together!" Emmett exploded.

Rosalie made a discusted face. "Rediculous. That dog isn't good enough to be with my niece."

"Be nice." Esme chided her.

"It is interesting." Jasper stepped in. "Nothing like this has ever happened before."

"We have a lot of firsts for our kind in our family." Carlisle agreed, eyeing Bella.

"I wonder how it will work out." Jasper mused.

"It will work out fine." Bella said, throwing him a look.

"That's right." I agreed, smiling at Jake. He smiled back and put his arm around me.

"You make sure you take good care of her."

Edward said sternly looking at Jake.

"You know I will." Jake promised.

"Always so dramatic." Alice said quietly.

Emmett wasn't so quiet. "She's right. Really Edward lighten up. I mean if Jacob tried to do anything funny we can show him who's boss." Emmett barked a laugh and came next to me, grabbing me around my waist and pulling me our of Jakes arms and into his. "We've got to protect my little niece right?"

"Th anks uncle Emmett." I said sarcastically.

Emmett planted a big kiss on the top of my head. "Anytime." He looked at Jake. "Remember that mut."

"I'll try." Jacob muttered.

Emmett laughed and punched his sholder playfully, but with great force. Jacob winced slightly. I bit Emmett's arm that was still around me. He jumped surprised.

"Hey!" Emmett roared.

I giggled and everyone laughed along with me. Even Rosalie cracked a smile.

"You asked for it." I said smugly. I knew it hadn't hurt him, his skin was rock hard. But I had definitely surprised him. And that was always fun.

Emmett laughed a loud booming laugh. "Touche, little niece." He punched my arm, like he had Jakes. It hurt too! I wasn't sure if that was on purpose or not. Emmett used his strength without knowing. He was careless. But it could have been done intentionally, because I had bit him.

"Ow!" I complained.

"I didn't hit you _that_ hard." Emmett argued, smiling.

I glared at him. "Not hard to _you_!"

"Don't be such a baby."

"Well I'm sorry I'm not a full blown vampire! I guess I'm just not as good as you!" I tried to run out of the room, but Emmett's big arms held be back. I attempted to push him away, but failed miserably. His arms were like steal cages. I took a snap at him again, but he clamped his hand down on my mouth so I couldn't.

"Hey, now!" Emmett objected.

I tried to yell at him again but no sound came out. I couldn't talk through his hand.

"Let her go Emmett." Bella instructed him.

Emmett took his hand off my mouth but kept me in his arms.

I hissed. It was the most menacing sound that had ever come out of my mouth. Emmett then let me go and stepped back.

I stood there fuming, while they all stared at me in shock. I was a bit shocked at myself. My temper had gotten the best of me.

Bella came over to me slowly, arms raised with a worried and surprised expression.

"Renesmee. Its okay. Calm down." She said, standing in front of me.

I took a few deep breaths, obeying her command.

"Way to go Emmett." Bella said icily.

"What? Its not my fault she overreacted!" Emmett objected.

"You didn't have to be mean!"

"Stop!" I screamed at them. "Don't blame Emmett. He's right, I overreacted. IE2m sorry."

Bella smiled at me. "It's okay sweetie."

"Yeah. So stop blaming Emmett." Emmett grumbled.

I laughed. Then looked at Jake, who had been standing silently through all of this. He was looking at me in an adoring way. It felt weird to have him do this in front of all my family. I reached out to him, and he took my hand and pulled me to him.

"Well I'm going to go." Alice announced. She came over and pecked me on the cheek, then she and Jasper left the room. Esme and Carlisle followed after them.

"Lets let the happy couple be alone." Emmett said in a mocking voice.

Edward shot him a look.

"C'mon Edward, Jacob wouldn't dare do anything." Emmett said, throwing Jake a huge smirk. Jake smiled back impishly.

"Leave Jake alone." Bella chimed in. "Lets go Edward." She took his hand, then Emmett's and they walked out of the room.

Rosalie looked at Jake. "Behave dog." She said, then she followed them out.

Now it was just me and Jake. Which is how I liked it.

"What do you wanna do now?" Jake asked me.

"Umm, I'm not sure." I admitted. As long as I was with him what we were doing didn t matter. I stared into his eyes and it looked as if he felt the same way.

"Are you hungry?" He asked.

"A little. You?"

"I'm starved. But what else is knew." He chuckled.

"Yeah. Lets go eat then." I pulled him into the kitchen with me. "What do you want?"

Jacob let go of my hand and opened the fridge. He took out a burger that was on a plate. Then he turned at tossed it in the microwave.

"I'm guessing a burger." I said wryly.

Jake laughed and turned back to me. "To start with."

"Your such a pig."

"Thanks." He grinned hugely at me. "Are you going to get something?"

"Yes." I opened the cabinet and took out the box of cereal and a bowl and spoon. I placed them on the counter then got the milk out of the fridge and poured some into the bowl. I put the cereal in and took a bite.

"Yum." I said, smiling.

Jake laughed again. "Cereal? For supper?"

"What's wrong with that?"

"It's a little weird."

"Well I want cereal, you got a problem with that?" I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Nope."

"Good. Besides, I like weird. Its kinda my thing."

"I noticed."

I stuck my toung out at him and took another bite.

The microwave beeped. Jake opened it and took out his burger. He shoved it all in his mouth in one bite.

"Eww! That's grose Jake." I complained.

"Sorry." He mumbled.

I laughed now. "Let me guess, your still hungry?"

"You bet."

"Then go find something else. We've got plenty. I don't eat half as much as you do."

"I know." He opened the fridge again and this time took out like 10 hot dogs. He put then all in the microwave.

"I don't think those are supose to go in the microwave." I told him.

Jake smiled at me. "I know. But I'm not patient enough to wait."

"Maybe next time you should cook then in advance."

"Sure, sure."

I took a few more bites of my cereal. The microwave beeped again. Jake took the plate with all his hot dogs on it out of the microwave. Then he sat back down next to me and ate the hot dogs quickly. About one or two bites per hot dog.

I rolled my eyes at him and proceded to eat my cereal. We ate in silence for the most part. I made a few comments on his eating habbits. He was done way before I was, but he sat there not looking the least bit bored, watching me eat.

When the bowl was empty I picked it up and stood, putting the bowl and spoon in the sink. I put the cereal back in the cabinet and the milk in the fridge.

"So what now?" Jacob asked, standing and reaching a hand out to me.

I took his out stretched hand and he pulled me into his arms.

"I don't know." I said, the words mumbled by his chest.

"You wanna hang out at my place for a while? Billy keeps complaining he never gets to see you."

I chuckled softly. "Okay. We wouldn't want to get Billy mad."

Jake laughed with me, as he put his arm around my waist and guided me out of the kitchen and through the living room. We proceded toward the door. I stopped in front of it and turned back toward the house.

"Mom?" I called using no more then my regular voice. I knew she would hear me.

Bella appeared at my side. "Yes?" She asked plesently.

"Umm, were gonna go to Jake's house for a little while. Is that okay?" I asked.

"Of course. Tell Billy 'hi' for me."

"Sure. Thanks, mom."

Bella smiled. "Here." She handed me my cell phone. "Don't be out late, you know how Edward is. He'd probably go get you."

"I know." I mumbled.

"Well have fun. Both of you." She smiled at Jake.

"We'll try." Jake smiled back at her.

"Bye, mom." I said.

"Bye, Nessie. Bye, Jake." Bella replied.

"Bye, Bells." Jake said back.

Bella kissed my cheek, then flashed back up the stairs.

Jake opened the door, and gestured for me to go first.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Yup. Lets go." I said, and I walked out side, closing the door behind me.

When we got to the bottom of the stairs Jake scooped me up in his arms.

I gasped startled. "What are you doing?"

Jake looked at me innocently. "I wasn't going to make you run all the way, silly."

"What-" I started to protest but Jake took off running and I lost my breath. He ran through the woods making no noise. His movements were silent and fluid. But it wasn't as graceful as my family was. Though he moved just as ghostly.

The run to his house was quiet and peaceful. The wind whipped through my hair. The sun beginning to set in the sky. The trees swaying with the air whooshing around us.

Jake seemed to enjoy the run too. He held me against his chest, smiling the whole way. When a big gust of wind went by, I shivered. Jake held me tighter against him, rubbing his hands.

"Thanks." I said, then I kissed his neck.

"Anytime." Jake replied, smiling bigger.

It took only a few more minutes until I could see the road again. Jake kept running on the road, then I saw his house. Jacob set me down on the road and I took my arms from around his neck.

"Here we go." Jake said. He took my hand and we walked down the street toward his house.

Jakes neighborhood was so cheerful and full of people. It was a nice atmosphere. Not at all like my house. We didn't have people near by. We lived up in the forest, all alone. But that was for the hunting advantages. So it was a nice difference being here. It was so light, so open. And all these people always around.

"I like it here." I said as we walked.

Jacob laughed a few times. "Thanks. But I don't see what's so special about it."

"Its so cheerful. There are always people around and stuff."

"Well it is different then your house."

"That's what I mean."

We reached Jake's house then. We walked up the stairs and he opened the door and pulled me in with him.

His house was small. The living room was tiny, it seemed to get even smaller when Jake was in there. Jake was just so big. When he and his wolf brothers were all in the room, they took up the whole space.

Billy was in the little kitchen. When Jake closed the door he looked up. Then Billy smiled hugely when he saw us. His face lit up as he looked at me. His eyes flashed down to mine and Jake's hands twined together.

"Hey, dad." Jake greeted Billy.

Billy looked back up at him, his face even more bright. He looked ten years younger.

"Hey, son." Billy looked at me. "Well, hey there Nessie! Its nice to see you here. Haven't been down in a while."

"Yeah, sorry Billy. I'll try to come down more."

I apologized.

Billy laughed a deep laugh. "You be sure to do that." He paused, and looked at our hands again. "So what's going on here?"

"Dad.." Jake complai ned.

"Your together now?" Billy guessed.

I blushed. This was embarrassing. But Billy looked ecstatic really.

"Yeah, we are." Jake told him.

"That's great! I knew you'd take him." Billy took my free hand and pulled me down to him in an unexpected hug. It was a bit awkward, but a nice gesture.

"Thanks, Billy." I said, when he let me go.

"Well were gonna go outside." Jacob said, trying to be subtle about our escape.

"Alright. You two have fun." Billy said, winking, as he wheeled himself into the living room and picking up the remote.

"Lets go." Jacob urged me.

I turned with him and we again walked through the door again. I saw Embry and Quil walking toward us. Quil smiled hugely at me. Like Billy, his eye flashed down to note mine and Jake's hands together.

Quil nudged Embry and now they both smiled hugely at both Jake and me.

"Hey, Jake!" Quil called to us.

"Hey, Quil!" Jake called back, smiling.

Quil and Embry came closer until they were just a few feet from us.

"Oh. Hey, Nessie!" Quil greeted me excitedly.

"Hi, Nessie." Embry said, just as happy.

"Hi Q uil, hey Embry." I said back, grinning at them.

"So what's going on here?" Embry asked, eyeing Jake's hand around mine.

I blushed again. Did everyone know? From the look on Quil and Embry's faces the answer was yes. They knew that we were together now, they could tell. So they knew that Jake has been in love with me from the start -obviously they read each others thoughts as wolves- so they also knew that it was a possibility that we would be together. That kind of explains all of their responces to some of the things Jake said to me. And why he was always so protective all the time.

For a split second I thought of Emily. She was Sam's imprinte, his Emily. They were happy and in love. But at first it was just Sam madly in love with Emily. That's how imprinting worked. You see that one girl that's meant for you and then boom, she's the reason for your exstistance.

I had always wondered what it would feel like to be imprinted on. It seemed a little weird to me. Having someone be totally and completely in love with you just because they see you. I mean they don't even have to know you, just see you.

That's how it started with Sam and Emily. He fell in love with her, then they got to know each other. Now they are happily engaged, soon to be married. It was different for Jake and me. Well I guess not for Jake. Because he saw me and loved me from the very day of my birth.

But for me, I got to know and love Jake on my own. He was my best friend, my protector. And now he was my boyfriend.

"Like you cant figure it out." Jacob said breaking me from my revier.

Embry chuckled. "Yeah."

Quil smiled at me. "So that little punk finally snatched you up, huh?"

My cheeks turned a deeper red. "Finally." I mocked him.

They all laughed.

"Our little Jake's growing up." Quil chuckled, punching Jake's arm.

"About time." Embry agreed. "He's been alone to long."

"Just waiting for Nessie to grow up and choose him."

"Good thing she has. Imagine if she didn't."

They both grimaced.

"That would have been painful." Quil muttered.

"Not just for him. Lucky us we would have gotten to hear his thoughts."

"And Jake's a bit whiney."

Jake growled. "Enough!"

"Touchy." Quil said quietly.

"But I'm glad you two are together." Embry said, grinning.

"Thanks, Embry." Jacob grinned back.

"Good you got her now, before someone else did." Quil said a little louder.

I could tell they were about to go on about this some more. I didn't want that. I glanced at Jake, and he was frowning ever so slightly.

"So Quil how's Claire?" I asked, not being the least bit subtle about the subject change.

Quil laughed at that. "Blossoming into a beautiful young girl."

"That's good. How's she doing?"

"Good. She's been having a little trouble with her math though."

"Oh, that's to bad. I'm sure you could help her out there. What with you being so smart and all." I winked at him.

Quil laughed, as did Embry and Jake.

"You picked a good one Jake. I approve." Quil declared. He kissed my forehead.

"Well if I have the Quil seal of approval.." Jake chuckled, putting his arm around me and pulling me close to his side.

"So how'd Edward take the news?" Embry asked warily.

Jacob sighed. "He wasn't pleased. But he didn't try to kill me if that's what you mean."

"I didn't think he'd try to kill you." Embry muttered.

Jake looked at him doutfully.

"I did!" Quil jumped in. "He really didn't? Crap! I was sure he would!"

"Ten bucks." Embry said, holding out a hand to Quil.

"Dammit." Quil grumbled, reaching into his pocket. He took out a ten dollar bill from his wallet. He shoved it into Embry's waiting hand.

"Thank you." Embry said, smiling smugly.

"Whatever."

Embry and Jake laughed.

"So what did happen then? How did they take it?" Embry wondered.

"Edward yelled. Said I wasn't good enough for her, that I was gonna hurt her like I hurt Bella." Jake rolled his eyes.

"Rediculous." I said.

"Yeah. Bella's the one that did the hurting." Quil agreed.

Jacob shot him an icy look.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing." Jake answered in a worried tone.

"So how'd Bella react?" Embry asked, trying to change the subject.

Jacob looked grateful. "Bella was nice and supportive, like always."

"I thought she would be."

"Yeah, she was the one that calmed Edward down. If not for her he probably would have tried to kill me." He laughed a bitter laugh.

"Ugh. Great, so its Bella's fault I lost my money." Quil complained.

We laughed at him.

"And the rest didn't say much." Jake continued. "Though that big one made a few jokes about it. And the blonde didn't like it too much."

Embry smiled. "Well she doesn't like you too much, so."

"She's not on my Christmas list either." Jacob aimed.

I sighed. "I don't see why you and Rose can't just get along."

Jacob smiled down at me. "We've never got along. I don't think that's gonna change, Ness."

"Well you should at least try. She'd my aunt, Jake." I insisted.

"Sure, sure." He said in a playcating tone.

I smiled a bit.

"Wow. I expected a little more of a reaction." Quil said, sounding disappointed.

"They knew it was a possibility all these years. Its not like it came out of no where."

"True." Embry agreed.

"I'm not so surprised. My dads really not _that _bad." I disagreed. I thought they were exaggerating a bit. My dad would never kill Jacob. Or even hurt him. He wasn't like that.

Three pairs of eyes stared at me in disbelief. Then the burst into a loud roar of laughter. I rolled my eyes at them.

We hung out with Quil and Embry for the rest of the day. We went to the beach and walked along the shore for a time. It was fun, Quil and Embry were cool. But most of the time I was wishing I would be alone with Jake instead. I mean, we just got together. But from the way he acted, he wanted to brag about it to his friends. So I let him have his fun.

But the day went by faster then I would have thought possible. After a few hours of talking I looked at the sky over the water. I hadn't realized it was so late, but apparently it was. Because the sky was dark, no sun setting just dark. I should have kept track of the time better. My family was probably freaking out, wondering where I was.

The phone vibrating in my pocket seconded that assumption.

Jake, Quil and Embry all looked down at my pocket. We all stopped walking. We were now at the end of the beach, the forests edge on our right.

"Uht-oh." I said, biting my lip. I took my phone out of my pocket and looked at the caller id. It was Edward. Of course. "It's my dad."

All three looked instantly worried.

I sighed and opened the phone.

"Hey, Dad." I said, trying to sound enthusiastic.

"Rensmee! Where are you?" Edward demanded.

I bit my lip again. "Uh, I'm at the beach with Jake and Quil and Embry."

"Do you realize what time it is?"

"Err…" I glanced at my phone. "10 o'clock?"

"Yes, 10 o'clock. And didn't I tell you to be home early?"

"Yes." I admitted sheepishly.

"Is 10 o'clock _early_?"

"No.."

"I didn't think so. Now get home or I'm coming to get you!" He threatened.

"Okay. I'll be right there."

"You better be." Edward said in a stern voice. I heard someone sigh behind him. It sounded like Bella. I smiled at that. She was always the nice, rational one.

"I will dad." I promised.

"Bye." Was all he said.

"Bye." I said shutting the phone.

I looked at Jake, Quil and Embry. They stood there, staring at me with worried expressions.

"Umm, I'm thinking you sho uld take me home now." I said, breaking the silence.

"Right." Jacob agreed. He looked at Quil and Embry. "I'll see you guys later."

"Yeah.." Embry mumbled.

"Okay." Quil said. An unexpected smile broke out across his face. "I'll bet Edward gives it to you for having her out so late."

"Naw, Bella wouldn't let him. She's always on Jake's side." Embry disagreed.

"Five bucks?" Quil challenged, holding out a large hand.

"Deal." Embry agreed easily, shaking his hand. "I hate taking your money like this."

Quil barked a laugh.

"See ya." Jake said to them.

"See ya." Quil replied. Then he came to me. "Bye, Nessie." He kissed my cheek, then smiled hugely at Jake.

"Bye, Quil." I replied, blushing.

"Later, Ness." Embry smiled at me.

"Later, Embry."

Jake came to my side. "Ready?"

"Yup."

Jake slung me on his back and took off into the forest full speed. He didn't seem to enjoy the ride as much as he had earlier. There was more determination to his run now. He was in a hurry to get me home.

"You really don't have to run this fast. You'll get tired." I told him.

"Running doesn't make me tired." His breathing was even so I knew it was true. "Besides Edwards mad enough. Lets not push him to much."

"Oh he'll be fine. He doesn't really care anyways. He was only mad cause I was with you. Not cause I could be hurt or anything, no of course not. He only worries about my mom. Why worry about me? I'm just his daughter." I whispered.

Jacob stopped short and I just about flew off his back. He yanked my off of him and grabbed my shoulders staring me down with his dark eyes.

"What?" He roared. "Why would you think that?"

I looked down. "I don't know. I mean you see how he is. You have to have noticed the distance."

A warm hand lifted my chin back up. "Distance?" He asked, his voice a lot kinder.

"Yeah." I looked him in the eyes for the first time. They were a little confused. "When I was little he loved me so much. He would tell me he did. But as I get older it seems like he loves me less and less."

His face lit up with understanding and sympathy. "I don't think so. Of course he loves you. Y our one of the most important people in the world to him. That's the one thing we have in common." He smiled.

I ignored his attempt to side track me. "I use to be, doesn't seem that way anymore."

"Yes it does. I don't see why you think that."

"I just do okay?" I said with more attitude then necessary. Jake's eyes widened surprised. I didn't usually talk to him like that. I didn't usually talk to anyone like that. "Sorry." I spoke more in my normal voice.

Jake rubbed my arm soothingly. "Its okay. But your wrong about Edward. He does love you. I'm sure of it."

I didn't feel like fighting with him about this. I knew he wouldn't understand.

"Whatever you say." I said, smiling with some effort.

Jacob wasn't fooled. He looked around us, and it was darker again. "I gotta get you home." He flung me on his back again and I wound my legs tight around his waist.

It took only minutes more to get to the house. Jake didn't stop in front of it. He charged through the large kitchen doors.

Edward and Bella were waiting of course. Jake set me down upright.

Edward glared at us. Bella squeezed his hand, as if she were afraid he mi ght do something more.

"Sorry were late." I apologized.

"What were you doing?" Edward asked directing his glare at Jacob.

"Nothing!" I shouted knowing what he was thinking. "We went to La Push. We talked to Billy for a little, then we saw Quil and Embry so we hung out with them for the rest of the time. Is that enough, or would you like a minute by minute replay?"

"Well I'm sorry if I want to know what my daughter is doing that's keeping her our so late!" He shouted right back at me.

"Stop it you two." Bella said in an authorial tone. "There's no need to shout at each other." She looked at me. "Just don't do it again alright?"

"Okay." I answered more calm.

All of a sudden Edwards expression changed and he hissed.

"WHAT?" He roared at me.

I stepped back automatically at the tone of his voice. "What, what?"

"You think I don't love you? That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard!"

I looked at Jake.

"Sorry." He mouthed the word.

"Thanks Jake." I said icily.

Bella looked at me confused. "What?"

"Nothing." I lied. I really didn't want to have this discushion with them now. I didn't want to have this discushion with them ever. But now even worse from how tired I was. It had been one of the longest days of my life, seeming to be never ending.

"Nothing my ass!" Edward thundered.

"Edward." Bella chided him gently. She looked back at me. "Now what is it Renesmee?"

I just shook my head.

"She thinks I don't love her." Edward answered.

_Ughhh! I hate when you do that! _I shouted at him in my thoughts.

Edward gave me an exasperated look. "If you don't want me to pick things from your mind then answer the questions."

I rolled my eyes at him. "Whatever. I _really _don't feel like talking about this."

"That's just to bad. Were going to talk about this. Me not loving you? Obsurd." He seemed honestly insulted at the thought. That surprised me.

I sighed. I was suddenly extremely tired. The long day was ketching up with me. "Ugh. Can we please talk about this later? I'm exhausted."

"I think we should talk about this now. You can sleep after."

My mouth popped open.

Bell a glared at him, looking surprised and angry. "I cant believe you just said that Edward."

My thoughts exactly.

"What? You don't think we need to discuss this?" He raised his eyebrow at her.

"Of course I do. But look at her." She gestured toward me with her hand. "She's dead on her feet. She's had a long day, she needs sleep."

"Please?" I begged with her.

Edward looked back and forth between us both.

"Fine." He gave in. "But we will talk about this tomorrow."

"Okay." I said. I knew it was inevitable, no reason to fight.

"That's right." Edward said, agreeing with my thoughts.

Bella stepped to me and hugged me close. "Night honey. Go get some sleep."

"I will, believe me. Thanks mom. Night." I replied smiling.

Bella pulled back and smiled too. "I love you."

"I love you too mom."

Edward came and kissed my fore head.

"Love you dad." I smiled tiny.

"As I love you." He spoke sincerely. I don't think he realized how long its been since he told me he loved me. It sent a fresh wave of happyness through me. I would sle ep well tonight.

"Bye, Jake." Bella said, embrasing him briefly.

I had forgotten Jake standing at my side until she mentioned him.

"Bye, Bella." Jake said.

I turned to him and hugged his big waist. "Night Jake. Love you."

He laughed. "Love you, Ness. Now go get some sleep. You've had a long day."

"Don't I know it." I mumbled, mostly to myself. They all laughed.

I turned and walked up the stairs and into my bedroom. I was asleep the second my head hit my pillow. Still fully dressed and shoes on.


	4. Family Issues

I knew I was dreaming when I saw the memory in my mind.

It was of me and Edward. It was from when I was little, probably about a year old. We were in a meadow, it was bright and sunny out. So Edward's skin was glistening like crystals. He was holding me in his arms and throwing me up in the air. Both of us laughing all the while.

"I love you daddy." I'd said to him in my sweet little ringing voice.

"As I love you my darling Renesmee. You are one of the few lights of my life. One of the reasons for my being on this earth. You are the most beautiful, talented, wonderful daughter any man could wish for. You are a dream, and I am the lucky dreamer. I will love you forever and always my sweets. Never forget that." Edward had told me, his eyes boaring into mine.

"I won't. You're my big daddy." I'd promised.

He'd laughed and kissed my cheek, hugging me close to his rock hard chest.

I woke up startled, sitting up in my bed. I was sobbing loudly. I tried to calm myself and wipe away the tears before someone came up here. It wouldn't be easy to explain to them why I was crying, especially Edward.

"Why are you crying?" A husky voice asked from by my window. Not the direction I w as anticipating, or the tone of voice.

I looked over with teary eyes and saw Jacob leaning against my window frame. His face was anxious.

I shook my head. "Just a dream."

"A dream?" Jacob repeated confused. He walked over and sat next to me on the bed.

"No, it was a memory." I told him, my voice thick with tears.

"What about?" He asked in a concerned tone.

"My dad and me when I was little."

His face lit up with understanding. "Ahh, what happened?"

"I can't talk about it." I whispered.

Jacob lifted my hand and placed it on his face. He wanted me to show it to him. I closed my eyes in concentration and showed him the memory that haunted me tonight. When it was over I dropped my hand from his face, but he kept it securely in his.

"Wow. Edward was actually sweet and… loving. I thought he was only that way with Bella. But why would that make you sad?" He questioned.

"That's why. Because he's not like that with me anymore. He doesn't care for me anymore. All he cares about is my mom. Now I had that dream reminding me of how we were once. Like its mocking me. Maybe if I stayed little and cute he'd still lov e me."

"That's ridiculous Ness. Edward does love you. You are one of the few people he actually does care for. Why would you think he doesn't?"

"I don't know. I mean you see him, it just seems like it. Especially after I accused him of it last night." I took a deep breath. "I can't talk abut this anymore Jake."

He rubbed my hand softly. "Okay, hon."

"So why are you here?"

He smiled. "I just finished running patrol. I was in the area and wanted to see how you were. Is that okay?" He pretended to worry. Like it ever wouldn't be okay with me.

Now it was my turn to smile. But before I could answer my door flung open and Edward was staring at us.

I knew what he would be seeing. Jacob, in my room, on my bed with me, at night, him not knowing about it.

"Jacob I think you should go now." Edward said icily.

Jacob got off my bed, leaned down to kiss my forehead and jumped out my window.

I looked at Edward.

"Your wrong." He told me. I was about to protest but he held up and hand silencing me. "We'll discuss it in the morning. Get some sleep." He walked out of my room without another word.

I woke up again, not dreaming this time. I heard voices from outside my door and got up to investigate. It was unusual to hear voices so loud in this house. It wasn't necessary, we all had super hearing.

I got off my bed and walked to the door, making no noise in the process.

As I got closer to the door the voices got clearer, more recognizable. It was Bella and Edward, and by their tone of voice it wasn't a pleasant conversation.

"No, of course I love her! How could you think that?" Edward roared.

"I don't think that. Renesmee does! You have been distant lately, though. Do you realize that?" Bella spoke in a loud voice.

I heard Edward sigh frustrated.

"Is there a reason for that?" Bella asked sternly.

"I don't know. I mean…" I'd never heard Edward struggle for words before. " Ever since Jacob imprinted on her… I always knew there was a possibility of them being together in the end. I just hoped she would be smarter then that, then to choose that dog."

I heard a loud smacking sound. I wasn't sure what it was.

"OW!" Edward screamed.

"I'm sorry but you deserved it." Bella said. Oh, now I go it. Bella slapped him. "How could20you say that? Jake's the best person she could ever be with!"

"I disagree. You know from experience what kind of pain he can cause. He's hurt you before. Renesmee will fall into his trap and be hurt just the same. I won't let that happen to her."

"Oh my god! Edward are you kidding me? Like really Edward? Really?"

"Really what?"

"Are you serious?"

"I am completely serious."

"How can you be serious?"

"What do you mean?"

"I _mean_ that I was the one who hurt Jake! I caused him pain NOT the other way around."

"So all those night you stayed up crying over him?"

"That was me not being able to deal with the problems I brought on myself."

"Alright." The way Edward said that you could tell he wasn't really agreeing. "No matter. I believe he will hurt her just the same."

"Well I know that he won't. Jake's not like that. He will take good care of my Renesmee. I am confident in that fact. I think your just arguing about this because of your own issues with Jake. You don't like him." She accused.

"No I don't.

"I don't think that matters. Renesmee will be with whoever she wants to be with. And right now that's Jake. You need to put your own feeling aside and think about your daughter's happyness. She's happy with Jake. And if she's happy then so am I. It doesn't matter if I feel uncomfterble with the match. All that matters is her feelings. I thought you would feel the same." I heard her turn and walk away, stomping really. Her foot steps stopped immediately though when the next words came out of Edward's mouth.

"You know, sometimes I just wish I didn't have a daughter. It'd make life so much simpler." Edward grumbled quietly.

Bella gasped loudly. "Of all the things you've said that is the worst. I cannot believe those words just came out of your mouth. There are no words for the feelings I have right now. I though you were better then that Edward. Evidently I was wrong." This time she flew soundlessly down the stairs, leaving Edward alone in the hall.

I stood there by the door feeling completely empty. Edward just said he wishes he didn't have a daughter. As his daughter that wasn't something I wanted to hear. Tears streamed down my face. I whipped them away quickly, trying to cloud my unpleasant thoughts of his words. He was still outside my room and could hear if I thought about it.=2 0I wasn't so keen on the idea of him knowing I eavesdropped on their conversation. I could go out there and pretend like I just woke up, totally innocent. But I wasn't sure if I would handle looking at him knowing he didn't want me.

I started to cry again. I ran to my desk and grabbed a book. I needed to stop thinking about this. Or at the very least get away from here so he couldn't hear my thoughts. I threw the book in the corner and tossed on some clothes. Not paying attention to what I was putting on or even if it matched.

I went to the window, taking my phone on the way and I looked down. It wasn't really that far to the ground. I was a vampire for crying out loud. This kind of stuff came naturally to me. My little pep talk to myself didn't make me any less nervous. But I had to do it, this was my only way out. I took a deep breath then leaped out my window and landed on the balls of my feet. I did this action silently. I opened my eyes and dashed into the forest full speed. I knew my family would have saw or heard me, Edward especially. So I thought on my feet.

_If you care for me at all you won't follow. I'll be back._ I thought the words in my head, knowing Edward would be listening. He must have listened because as I got deeper into the woods I didn't hear anyone's advance . I was grateful to that. I continued to run not sure where I was going. There was only one other place I went besides my home. That was Jacob's house. And I wasn't in the mood to go there, but I also didn't want to be alone.

I reached La Push in a few minutes and ran down the dirt road to Jacob's house, not caring about the watching eyes of by standards.

Knocking on the door wasn't necessary seeing as I was going so fast I couldn't slow down enough before I slammed my head against the door. It hurt! It felt like his door was made of steel. Maybe I just had a hard head.

Billy came to the door and smiled big when he saw me. "Well hey there Nessie!"

"Hey, Billy." I sniffled. My eyes were still watery.

Billy seemed to process my mood. His smile faded slightly.

"Something wrong?" He asked. From the way he looked he was hoping I wasn't about to have a breakdown.

I whipped away some tears with the back of my hand. "Er…no?" I made it sound like a question. "Is Jake home?"

"Yeah." He smiled relieved that I wasn't going to ask to talk to him about what's wrong. Billy wheeled himself into the house motioning for me to follow. "Jake?" He yelled into the house. =0 D

Jake walked out of his room and down their little hall into the front room where Billy and I were. Jake's face lit up when he saw me. But once his eyes looked over my face his lips went down on the sides.

"Hey, Nessie. How are you?" Jake asked.

I frowned at him and he looked more anxious then before. "Not that great actually."

"Wanna talk?"

"That's sorta why I came."

Jake walked over to me and put an arm around my waist. He looked at Billy. "Were gonna be out for a while then."

Billy smiled at his son. "Good luck."

"Thanks." Jake mumbled as he walked out the door, keeping me at his side. He was silent as we walked toward the beach. I wasn't so silent. The tears that I had been holding back spilled over. They streamed noisily down my face.

When we got to the beach he walked straight to our rock. Well it wasn't actually _our _rock, but it was where we sat most every day.

Jake sat down on the sand leaning against the rock and reached out to me, pulling me into his arms. I curled up against his chest and the tears came freely now.

Jake let me cry for a while, I wasn't sure how long. He would kiss my head or wipe away some t ears every once and a while.

After some time the silence and crying seemed to be to much for Jake. He turned me to look at him and spoke in a soft voice. "Ness, I cant stand to see you like this." He whipped away another tear.

"I'm…sorry." I stuttered. I took a few deep breaths and tried to calm myself. "Sorry. I didn't want you to see me like that, but I just couldn't be alone."

Jake kissed my head. "That's okay. I'm always here for you. But I still don't know what happened."

"I heard my parents talking about the short conversation we had last night before you left." I told him.

Jake's face brightened with understanding. "Oh. What did they say?" His voice was soft.

I took another deep breath before explaining. "Edward told her how he does love me. Bella said how he has been distant lately and asked him why."

"And he said…"

"He said that it was because he didn't like that you had imprinted on me. How he didn't want you to be with me, because you would hurt me like you hurt my mom. So he kept distance because he didn't want to see when we actually did get together." I could hear my voice getting sadder as I went on.

Jake made an angry noise in the back of his throught. "I cant believe Edward. Cause its my fault Bella was hurt." He shook his head, then looked back at me a bit confused. "But why would that make you so sad?"

"Its not that exactly. It's something else he said." I looked down, getting depressed thinking about it again. My lower lip pouted out a bit.

"What did he say?" Jake asked softly, his eyes searching my face.

"He said he wishes he didn't have a daughter. That it would be easier if I wasn't here." A few last tears escaped from my eyes. Jake whipped them away with his large fingers. Then he growled a growl of pure hate.

"I cant believe he would say that!" Jake roared. I felt his body start to tremble beside me. I shook with him.

I touched his face gently. "Jake. Calm."

He took a few breaths and seemed to calm under my touch. "Yeah. Calm. Sorry."

"It's okay. I understand." Honestly I was a little surprised at his reaction. I hadn't expected him

to react so strongly. He looked furious.

"Jake why do you look like you wanna kill someone?" The evil look in his eyes scared me a little.

"Cause I do wanna kill someone. I wanna kill Edward for saying that. How dare he! You're his daughter! Ugh!"

"Hey now! Don't be talkin' like that. He may not be my favorite person in the world right now, but he's still my dad. Whether he likes it or not." It was still hard to think straight when I had those burning words running through my mind. _'You know, sometimes I just wish I didn't have a daughter. It'd make life so much simpler.'_

Jacob hugged me tight against his chest. "I'm so sorry Nessie. I know how hard this must be for you."

I looked up at him. "How can you know? Has Billy ever said he wishes he didn't have a son?"

"No. Alright then… I can imagine how you must be feeling. That better?"

I smiled at him. "Yup."

"I still don't think you should cry. Edward's not worth your tears. I cant stand to see you so sad like this. Tears down your face. Your lip pouted out." He touched my lips with his warm finger. "Besides I can think of something better to do with your lips." He winked at me.

I laughed. Jake always knew how to make me feel better. "Well if you insist.."

Jake laughed to o. "Oh I do." Then his lips were hard on mine. His forced mine open and I could taste his hot breath in my mouth.

I turned my body so that I was seated on his lap. I grabbed a fist full of his hair and pulled him closer to me. This was exactly what I needed. I was pretty sure that was his goal, to make me not think about Edward. And he succeeded. When Jake pulled away I was gasping for air, my head a blank.

Jake chuckled and smiled at me. "Better?"

I smiled back at him. "Yeah. That was just what I needed. Especially after the morning I had. You always know what to do."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"Aww it wasn't my kissing expertise that make you happy?" He teased.

I blushed and giggled. "A little. It made me wosey, does that make you happy?"

"Yup." He smiled bigger.

The cell phone vibrated in my pocket.

"Ugh." I said as I took it out and looked at the caller ID. "Knew it. It's Edward."

Jake looked at me confused. "Why's he calling?"

"Probably wondering where I am."

"He doesn't know?" He raised a brow at me.

"No... None of them do. I jumped out my window and ran straight here."

Jake gasped. "You what?"

"Jumped out my window." I answered confused.

"Why would you do that? You could have gotten hurt!"

"Psh. I'm a vampire dude."

"You're a half vampire. And the clumsiest person I've ever met… well besides Bella." He winked. Then made a face.

"What?" I asked confused again.

"Wait, Bella and Edward don't know where you are? You didn't tell them?"

"No. I snuck out after I heard them. I told you I jumped out my window."

"Answer your phone Nessie. There worried by now."

"I don't wanna talk to him." I said stubbornly.

"Fine then." He grabbed the phone from my hand and opened it. "What do you want bloodsucker?"

"Jacob? Why are you answering Renesmee's phone?" Edward questioned from the other end.

"Cause she don't wanna talk to you. Stupid Leach."

"Doesn't want to? That's just to bad for her. Give Renesmee the phone."

Jacob laughed one bitter laugh. "I'm not gonna make h er talk to you if she don't wanna."

I sighed. "Just gimme the phone Jake." I held my hand out.

"You sure?" Jake asked uneasily.

"She's sure." Edward stepped in, hearing our exchange.

Jake gave me the phone and frowned slightly.

"Yes, Edward." I said to him.

"Edward?"

"Yes. Edward. What do you want?"

"Don't give me that attitude young lady. You snuck out! Where are you?"

"I'm at the beach with Jake." I rolled my eyes. Where else would I be?

"Get home now we need to talk."

"Oh, now you wanna talk to me. You sure? I mean I know how you wish I wasn't even here. Why not just act like I'm not? Make your life easier right?"

There was a long silence on the other end of the phone. Edward didn't talk, he didn't even breath.

"Bye. Tell mom I'm fine, since she's the only one who cares." I snapped the phone shut and put it back in my pocket.

"W-o-w." Jake said, turning the word into three. He stood up and pulled me with him. "I should bring you home before Edward comes looking for you."

I took a step away and gave him a disapproving look. "You really think I wanna go home?"

"I don't care if you wanna or not. You have to go home Ness."

"No I don't. My own father doesn't want me there."

"And where will you go then?" Jake raised an eyebrow at me.

"I'll stay with you." I smiled then challenged, "Unless you don't want me either."

"Of course I want you Nessie. But I don't think that's the best idea. What about your family? They would all be very sad to loose you. Especially your parents. Think of Bella and Edward! It would break their hearts."

"No it wouldn't. Not my dad atleast. I'm not in his heart."

I looked down, that wasn't pleasant.

"Don't say that. You know your in his heart."

Did I really know that? I knew the answer. No, I didn't know that I was in his heart.

My own heart sunk as I thought it over. My heart was filled with the love I held for my family. Bella and Edward mostly, the took up almost my whole heart. They were the most important people to me. So, yeah I'd say its depressing when one of them says they don't want me. It was a sort of empty feeling. I didn't like it.

My face must have portrayed the sadness I was feeling. Jacob's face became pained and he stepped to me and took me into his big warm arms. I started crying again.

"Shh, Nessie, shh." Jacob crooned over and over again. He stroked my face trying to calm me. "Don't think like that. You are in Edwards heart. You are! He was just being stupid. He was mad at me because we were together. He didn't mean it. He loves you more then you know. Truly he does. That is one thing I am certin of. Please believe me! He really didn't mean it. Edward would never mean that. Ever!"

My breathing quickened and I was on the virge of hyperventilating.

"Nessie you need to calm down. Please calm down. Please?" Jacob begged in a broken voice.

That hurt worse then anything else. Hearing Jake so sad. Myself hurting was one thing, something I would deal with. But not Jake. No, that I couldn't deal with, I couldn't stand for him to be hurt. And right now he was hurt because I was. I didn't want that, not now at least. I didn't want Jake to suffer with me.

I lifted my head from Jakes chest and whipped away the tears. "I'm…Sorry." I sniffled. "I wish you hadn't had to see that. I just kind of lost it." I apologized speaking more clearly.

Jake kissed my lips softly. "Don't be sorry. It's alright, better to let it out then keep it bottles up."

"I guess."

"And hey." He lifted my head back up to look at him for I had looked down again. "You can be like anything with me. You never need to hide anything. You know that right?"

"Yeah, I know that. Why do you think I came here?"

"Well where else would you have gone? You only know your house and La Push."

I gave that to him. "True."

Jake laughed and I joined in.

"But you really should go home now. I bet there freaking out right now."

I sighed. "Do I have to?"

"Yes. Now we can do this the easy way or we can do it the hard way." He winked.

I laughed. "Fine. Lets go. I'll have to do this sooner or later."

"That's right. Mind as well get it over with."

"I know. But I don't think you should come."

"Why not?"

"Because there's gonna be yelling and crying and ugh, I just don't want you to be there for that ."

Jacob barked a laugh. "That's stupid. Like I've never seen that."

"Please?" I touched his face and used my dazzling voice. "Please don't come. It would make me unhappy if you came. Do you want me to be more upset?"

Jacob sighed. "Its so hard to refuse when you toy with me like that… Fine. I won't go with you."

"Thank you." I hugged him tight around the waist. Jake lifted my chin up and kissed me softly.

"Good luck Ness." Jake said when he let go. "And _try _to stay calm."

"You say that like its possible. Bye."

"Call me later? To tell me how it goes."

"I will."

"I love you Nessie."

"You two." I turned and ran into the forest. I was now extremely worried. What would Edward say? He knew that I heard his whole conversation this morning with Bella. I wondered if he regretted what he said. Or if he even felt bad.

I thought that over the rest of the way home. I decided I wasn't sure whether he would feel bad or not.

I got to the edge of the woods and I saw my big house, all lights on.

I walked forward, ready to meet my doom . The second I opened the door Bella ran at me and clutched me close to her chest.

"Renesmee Cullen! How could you do that to me? Don't you EVER do that again!"

"Can't…Breath," I gasped.

Bella released me and smiled embarrassed. "Sorry hun."

"No, mom. _I'm_ sorry."

"You should be. What were you thinking?"

I bit my lip and looked around the room. It was just Bella, Edward and I. Edward was standing a few feet behind Bella, staring at me wordlessly.

"You mean dad didn't tell you?" I asked raising an eyebrow at her. _Interesting. _I thought. _Does that mean you actually regret the things you said? Shocker. _

Edward growled before Bella could respond. We both looked at him confused.

"Of course I regret what I said! How could I not?" Edward exploded at me, stepping so that he was next to Bella. The house rattled with the volume his voice was at.

Emmett charged down the stairs. "What was that? Me and Rose were just about to…" He paused and looked at me. "Never mind."

Edward and Bella just glared him.

"Awkward…" Emmett backed slowly out of the room.

I rolled my eyes and looked ba ck at Edward. He looked back at me at the same time. Bella looked back and forth between us with a confused expression.

"I can't believe you would think that." Edward said exasperated.

"Well I can't believe _you_ would even say that!" I shouted at him.

"What are you two yelling about?" Bella screeched, sounding impatient.

"Ask your daughter." Edward said icily.

"Right, _her _daughter. Cause you don't want me anymore." I mumbled to myself, knowing they could hear me.

Bella cocked her head to the side. "What was that?"

"Nothing. Absolutly nothing." I told her.

"Well one of you tell me please!"

"Go on then. Tell her." Edward commanded.

"Why do I have to?" I asked.

"Because I said so."

"Oh, that's concrete."

The next thing I knew I was between Bella and Edward. Edward lifted my hand -ignoring my struggles- and put it on Bellas cheek.

"Show me what your talking about." Bella said in a much nicer voice. I gave in and showed her. But not because Edward wanted me to, purly for Bella.

I took my hand off her face and frowned at the memory.

Bella gasped. "You heard that?"

"Yeah.."

"I'm so sorry you had to hear that honey."

"Thanks at least you feel bad. But your not the one who said 'You know, sometimes I just wish I didn't have a daughter. It'd make life so much simpler.'" I looked at Edward. "How could you say that? Do you really not want me? I mean if you don't I guess I can go… I'll go stay with Jake. At least he wants me."

"Don't be ridiculous. Like we'd ever let you live with Jacob." Edward said.

Bella shot him a look. "Renesmee you know we love you. Tell her Edward."

I looked at Edward doughtfully.

Edward looked deeply into my eyes and spoke in the kindest voice I'd ever heard. "I am so sorry Renesmee. Words cannot express the regret I feel right now. I can't believe I said that. In all of the years I have been on this earth this is absolutely the worst thing I have ever said. I did not mean the things I said. I was upset over loosing you to Jacob, I was being selfish, I'm always selfish. I wanted you all to myself, to be my little girl forever. But I know that's not going to happen. Your20a beautiful young girl that's growing quickly. Maybe to quickly for my liking." He shook his head. "That's no exuse. I shouldn't have said that. I am so sorry. I will never forgive myself for putting you through that feeling. You should never feel unwanted. You are loved by more people then some other would dream of. Myself being one of them. I love you so much sweety, I don't think you even have a clue at how much. You and your mother are the most important things to me, my only reason for existence. I stay on this world to be here for you. To give you anything you may need. I just hope that you can someday forgive me."

I started to cry. The tears leaking freely from my eyes and I couldn't stop them. I couldn't register the words he just said to me. They were unreal, to sweet. You only heard that kind of thing in books and movies. But I suppose my life is nothing like the real world.

Edward wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "Aww, don't cry. Why are you crying?"

I looked up at him with cloudy eyes. "I love you dad."

Edward pulled me close to his chest and hugged me tight. "I love you too baby. More then you will ever know."

Bella came on my other side and joined in the hug. "I love you both so much."

"I love you mom." I kissed her cheek that was closest to me.

"You know how I feel love." Edward said and they kissed briefly.


	5. Tough Decisions Jacobs POV

It was a usual day in Washington. Raining and cold, like it always was. Though my being a werewolf and all, the cold didn't matter to me.

I was out running patrol for Sam. It was just me and Leah assigned right now. The rest of the pack was doing who knows what. Maybe sleeping if they had just finished their shift. I would see them once we were done with out patrol. So soon, since Leah and I were the fastest in the pack.

The route was easy. A large circle around La Push. I knew it by heart, we all did. It wasn't hard to remember when you ran it so often.

I got to the middle of the circle and Leah was already there waiting.

_I'll take this side _she thought.

_Gotcha_

We both nodded then took off in opposite directions.

Leah's thoughts were oddly happy. Not her usual bitter self.

_So what's up, cutie? _

_What's with the tude Leah? _

_Oh, I just imprinted. _

Wow. Didn't see that coming.

_What? With who? _

_You know him…_

_Its not one of the pack is it? _

_No... _

_Then who's the lucky guy?_

There was a short pause as she thought about him. Then I saw who it was. I recognized the kid from somewhere. But I wasn't sure from where.

_It's Jeffrey McDoogle._

I barked a laugh.

_That little punk? Isn't he Seth's friend? _

_Yes. _

_Then why now? You've seen the kid before? _

_I know. But I've never looked into those crystal blue eyes before. _

I made a gagging sound.

_Shut up Jacob! At least I'm not in love with a toddler. _

_There's the Leah I know and love. _

_Whatever. _

I was about to go on but we were suddenly not alone. I feel the minds of more then just Leah now. Sam and the rest of the pack were now with us. They were in the woods somewhere.

_Quit it guys. _Sam ordered.

I didn't really need to comply, his alfa voice did nothing to me. But I obeyed.

_Stop running patrol for a sec. I need you two to come down where we are. Were having a meeting. _

_Where's that? _I wondered. I could just see trees and bushes from the forest in their heads. The place looked oddly familiar. I dug my nails into the dirt, stopping mid stride.

_In the woods by Bella's old place. _He looked around so we could see it better. It was the woods right next to her house. That's why I knew the place. A long time ago I use to run around there a lot, making sure she was safe.

The rest of the pack was already with him.

_Why there? _

_Just come and I'll explain. _

Again I didn't have to listen, but I figured it was the best way I would get any answers.

_I'll be right there. _

I turned and ran full speed toward their location. Leah too started running. She was also running full speed there. She was faster then me, she was the fastest in the whole pack. But I was pushing myself forward. I was a little worried. Why Bella's old house? Was something wrong with Charlie?

_Charlie's fine, Jake. _Seth thought, feeling my worry.

I reached that part of the woods now. I could see them now. And I could see Leah on the other side already placed next to Seth. She beat me, what's new?

_Sorry. I wasn't trying to beat you. _Leah thought innocently.

_Oh shut it Leah. _

_Yes, sir._

I stood next to Sam. I was flanked by Leah and Seth. Sam was flanked by Paul and Jared, with Collin and Brady behind them. Quil and Embry moved to put themselves in their place behind Seth and Leah.

It was easy to tell the difference between each pack. But we were mostly one pack, joined a lot of the time.

_So what's going on? _From the look of it only Leah and I didn't know.

_Well when we were our earlier, we smelled a new scent. _Sam informed me.

_A new bloodsucker? _I guessed. Seth whined uneasily.

_No. Not one of them. _

_Then what? _

_Another pack of werewolves. I talked to their leader. He informed me that they're from Canada. They were exploring the area, so I don't think they'll be here long. _

_That doesn't sound bad._

_No, I mean I don't expect that they'll cause trouble. But… we can't take that risk. _

_What're you planning to do? _

_I was going to have my pack be on a permanent patrol for a while. Just until they leave. _

_Permanent? _

_Yes. So we would be away from home. _

_I don't know if I wanna do that Sam. I can't be away from Nessie, you know that. _

_I do know that. But I'm just thinking of our families here. What if that pack decides to do something? We won't know until its to late. _

_I guess… _

I didn't like the idea of being away from Nessie for any period of time. Sam couldn't make me. I was my own packs alfa, I made the decisions for them. Sam only made the decisions for his pack.

But what kind of alfa would I be if I put myself before my pack, before our families. So I knew what I had to do. I didn't like it, but it was what's right.

_Of course I only make the decisions for my own pack. You choose what yours will do. _

_I will discuss it with them. _

_As you wish._

I then blocked him out of my thoughts, so none of my pack could hear him anymore either. I could now just hear the thoughts of my pack; Leah, Seth, Quil and Embry.

_So what do you think Jake? _Seth asked first.

_I'm not sure yet. I think we should keep an eye on this pack. But I… don't know if I can be away for so long. _

_I understand man. _Quil understood. He had Claire to think about. I knew it was just as hard for him as it was for me.

_Can we not talk about your toddler girlfriends right now? _Leah was annoyed. Her usual harpy attitude was resurfacing. Good. I didn't like nice Leah. To be honest, it was creepy.

_Fine. Then don't even think about bringing up your little teeny bopper boyfriend. _I aimed.

_That 'teeny bopper' is my friend. _Seth thought quietly.

_Ugh. Lets not talk about t hat now. Work out your issues later. _Embry suggested.

_Right. So what do you think? Leah?_ She was my second in command -My 'beta' as Bella had once called it- so I figured I would get her oppinion first.

_I think Sam's right. We should watch out for this pack. We don't know what they might do. _

_I agree. _Seth chimed in.

I looked at Quil and Embry questioningly. Both nodded their heads.

_Okay then, its decided. We will go on a long patrol watching this pack with Sam and the others. _

Again they all nodded their heads. I looked back at Sam and tuned him back into my thoughts. Letting him again hear what I wanted to hear.

_We have decided it would be best for us to join you in your long patrol. It will be safer for everyone. _I informed him.

_Thank you. I appreciate your help and cooperation. _

_Sure, sure. So when're we leaving? _

_I was planning on tomorrow. _

_Okay. We will meet you here tomorrow then. _

_Excelent. _

_I'm going to cut my patrol for today short. I needa tell the Cullen's about this. Seth take my shift, okay? _

_Sure! _Seth agreed easily. He was always happy to help.

_Thanks. _

I turned and dashed back toward the Cullen house. It took no time at all to get there. I phased and threw on my sweat pants and t-shirt.

I walked up the stairs and knocked on the door.

Bella opened it with a smile. "Hey, Jake."

"Hey, Bella." I said, walking inside. "I, er, have some news."

"News?" Bella repeated, raising her eyebrows. "Alright." She looked back into the house. "Edward? Renesmee? Carlisle? Esme? Alice? Jasper? Emmett? Rosalie?" She called the names of the rest of them.

Edward appeared at Bella's side, taking her hand. The doctor and his wife, the pixie, the hungry looking one, the giant and blondie followed behind him. Nessie was the last to arrive. She came down the stairs and came to stand at my side.

"Hey, Jake." She said, smiling up at me.

I put my arm around her waist. "Hey."

"So what's this news?" Bella asked me. They all looked at her then back at me. Their faces were confused.

"News?" Edward repeated.

"What's going on?" Carlisle asked.

"Well Sam met another wolf pack. Their leader said they were from Canada. They're not staying long, they were just exploring the area." I informed them.

"Hmm.20That's interesting." Carlisle mused.

"We haven't had any company in a while." Esme noted.

"So what are you planning to do?" Edward questioned.

"Were going to go on patrol for a while. Scope out the area. Ya know. Make sure that they don't cause any trouble. So we'll be watching La Push and Forks mostly, but keeping a close eye on them."

"Charlie." Bella breathed, her flawless face pinched with worry.

"He'll be fine. We're keeping watch. Don't worry Bells." I patted her arm as I reassured her.

"When will you be back?" Carlisle asked me.

"A few weeks. Month tops." I told him.

Nessie frowned at me. "Why so long?"

I looked into her eyes, they were sad. And her lip was pouted out just a bit. It was a heartbreaking expression.

"Cause we don't know how long they'll be here. I hope they don't stay long." I said, feeling sad as well. I clutched her tighter at my side.

"Me too." Nessie agreed.

"Will you need help?" Jasper asked, his eyes bright.

"Maybe. But not now. If we do I'll let you know." I smiled at him.

"I hope so. We haven't had a good fight In a _long _time!" Emmett burst, sounding regretful.

Blondie smacked him on the back of the head, glaring.

I roared with laughter. Anything that made blondie angry was funny in my book. Plus the entusiasm in Emmett's voice just added on to the funny.

Edward, Bella, Alice and Jasper all laughed with me. It was just as funny to them as it was to me.

"Can't argue with you there." Jasper agreed. He mock punched Emmett's arm.

"When will you be leaving?" Bella asked, looking at me.

"In the morning." I answered her.

Nessie tightened her arm around me. I looked down at her. She was frowning.

My stomach felt uneasy. I would have to be away from my Nessie for a while. I knew that was going to be hard. But now, seeing her face, lip pouted out, it was harder then ever. I knew I would have to be strong. If I let her know how very hard it was for me, it would make it that much worse for her. And I didn't want that.

I put my hand under her chin and lifter her head up to look at me. Her eyes were sad.

"It'll be okay, Ness. I'll only be gone a few weeks." I tried to comfort her. I hated the thought of her In this big house doing nothing but worryin g for me the whole time I was gone.

"That's a long time." Nessie said in a hurt voice.

I smiled. "You're a vampire. A few weeks should feel like nothing when you have forever."

The Cullen's laughed. Nessie did not. She kept that same frown on her face.

"I'm only half vampire remember? I have more a sense of time."

"That's true. But even for a human, a few weeks isn't long. It'll feel like no time at all, you'll see."

"I hope your right. But I'll just be worrying the whole time."

"Don't do that. I'll be fine, you silly." I knew she would worry. Ugh. I won't be able to concentrate at all if I think she's home sad and worrying.

"Sure, sure." She mumbled.

I smiled for real now. "I should go. I still have to plan things with Sam. I just wanted to tell you guys first."

"Of course. Thank you for informing us." The doc said in his usual genuine voice.

"Yup." I responded. Then I turned Nessie around to face me and I hugger her tightly, pressing her to me. She wrapped her arms around me and pulled herself closer to me.

She leaned away and kissed m e fiercely. I kissed her back for a second then pushed her gently away with a chuckle. I knew it wasn't a good idea to go that far with all the Cullen's around us. Especially Edward.

"Bye, Nessie." I said. I stroked her cheek.

"Bye, Jake." Nessie replied.

I let go of her and stepped in front of Bella.

"See ya, Bells." I smiled, reaching out to her.

Bella hugged me back, squeezing me tightly.

"Bye, Jake. Be safe." She said sincerely as we let go.

Edward held out a hand to me. "Good luck, Jacob. Call if you need any help."

I shook his hand. "Thanks Edward."

"Yeah the dogs have all the fun!" Emmett grumbled.

I laughed, as did most of the others.

"I don't think we'll be fighting them, Emmett." I told him honestly.

"Whatever." He ignored my attempt to assure him.

"Bye." I said once more. I walked to the door opening it. I stepped outside and took one more look in the house.

Edward was smiling, not looking to worried. Bella though did look worried. Carlisle looked concerned, Esme's face mirrored his. Pixie's face was slightly pinched. Emmett and Jasper looked regretful. Blondie was smiling an evil smile, that was interesting. But the hardest one to look at was Nessie. Her eyes were wet, her lower lip jutted out just a bit. It was a heart wrenching expression.

I shut the door before I could get more hurt by this. I already hated this long patrol more then anything. And having Nessie upset made it that more bad. But I knew that it was for the best. Though i doubted this new pack would do cause any trouble, Sam was right, it's better to be safe then sorry.


End file.
